One Shot: when Shield Fell
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: April 4th, the day of the Triskelion battle. Bennie Pollack and Claire Wise will have to work together to help the few remaining loyal agents defeat Hydra's agents and save what's left of SHIELD. After that day they would re-join the Agents of shield as operatives on a new adventure as they join their fight against HYDRA's circle in the outer shadows of the new world.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm aware that this was only a one shot for the characters Bennie and Claire, so I decided to write this little story as a spin off part for the two characters who were working for the Agents of Shield and thought that this would be a fun chance to explore the adventures they go on and how they get through the most dangerous missions in the future. Disclaimer: I don't own Bennie and Claire but there will be some characters that I own, so Enjoy the story and leave a comment.**_

 _ **One shot: when Shield Fell.**_

 ** _Chapter One_**

April 4th, the day of the Triskelion battle seemed to be quite a normal day at first, Claire Wise was sitting in Agent Felix Blake's office stacking a set of papers into the folder and signing a couple which she had become her job. Since Felix Blake got himself wounded in action fighting against Deathlok on 1st April and then he was, deemed in critical condition.  
She never found out anything else since then except that he is doing fine at the hospital. Her boyfriend Benjamin Pollack was in a private office of the Triskelion, working with a couple of well, trusted technicians he made friends with whilst being assigned to the R&D 'think-tank' to reverse engineer the other Chitauri technologies when he and his friends learnt of HYDRA's plot.

Claire was just finishing off when Steve Rogers used the intercom to notify all of the agents and employees in the building of HYDRA's plot, urging them to stop the launching of the Helicarriers.

Deciding to take action to save Bennie and most of her SHIELD Agents, Claire started going through the draws of the desks in search for a gun to defend herself against any agents who have sworn allegiance to HYDRA, and then she found one on the bottom draw. taking the gun out she loaded it up.

Once she had a fire arm, Claire took a breath in and made her way to the door.  
Checking the hallway before she went out through the door and slowly she cautiously walked across the hall, hiding when she needed to as Hydra's troops were passing by. The gunfight started down below after a tense Mexican Standoff, involving numerous HYDRA and loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. This action caused a shootout between the two factions, during which Rumlow was able to escape. When a HYDRA troop spotted her on the run, Claire turned and shot the troop down on instinct before she moved on and worked her way down the stairs.

Meanwhile when the shootout erupted, Bennie and a couple of technicians were on the move after taking out a few HYDRA agents who were holding them captive until Bennie attacked the first, taking his side arm and knocking out another.

As soon as they were coming up the steps to the control room, Bennie and the others bore witness to the shoot-out between the two factions, only HYDRA was looking to escape.

Therefore, Bennie and his technicians took up arms and taken out two of their guards and subdued their leader before a few remaining Agents loyal to Shield arrived from around the corner and then helped them secure the prisoner. Once the prisoner was in their control in the on-going chaos, Bennie left the others to go off and find Claire in the levels of the Triskelion.

Meanwhile, on one level beneath the communications room, Claire had managed to find a door to the stairs and then went up a few levels dodging a couple of STRIKE operatives coming down the steps before going up another floor of the Triskelion before reaching the communication room.  
When a STRIKE soldier came at the entrance near the control room, Claire raised her gun and shot the soldier in the head before she came to the doorway.

Setting herself against the wall to take a breather, Claire calmed herself whilst she checked her gun for ammo before she loaded her gun again and then she went inside through the door, going up the stairs to the top control room to hear a voice at the coms. "They're initiating launch." The woman said. Seeing the chance to meet Agent Hill of SHIELD, Claire stepped up to see Agent Hill turn her head to see Claire armed. She pointed her gun at Claire when she raised her hands up and spoke.  
"No wait, wait don't shoot. I'm not HYDRA, I'm loyal to SHIELD." Claire said to Maria, who kept her gun on her. Claire spoke again.

"Listen to me; I'm just as loyal to shield and I'm here to help you. You're Agent Hill, aren't you?"  
"Who is asking about who I am?" asked Maria. "My name is Agent Claire Wise; I'm Agent Blake's assistant and I'm following the captain's orders, just like you are ma'am," said Claire.

"Ok Agents Wise, so what are you doing here?" asked Maria, turning her head back to the computer to continue his coordination of Captain America and Nick Fury.  
"I just heard Captain America's message about HYDRA taking over SHIELD, I decided to take this chance to resign and take out HYDRA's Agents and help the remaining agents loyal to shield. So do you need some help here?" asked Claire.  
"Alright, Just keep the stairway clear for me, are you up for it?" said Maria.

"Yes ma'am." Claire said, raising her right up she saluted Agent hill before turning to the door and she headed to the door, when a STRIKE Operative appeared from the other door, Maria and Claire drew guns and shot the man down, then Maria went back to work whilst Claire took up guard duty.

Seeing a STRIKE Operative's assault rifle on the ground, Claire sheathed her gun at her back and then went to retrieve the assault rifle. Reaching down she picked up the rifle from the floor when another HYDRA agent came from around the corner. Raising her rifle, Claire squeezed the trigger, which packed a punch, but the shots took out the agent in front of her.

"Wow, being a SHIELD Agent is so exciting." Claire said before she turned around to the door. Within a few minutes of standing by the door, she heard gunshots in the control room and then turned to head up stairs, holding her rifle like a soldier. When she heard Agent hill say. "Six minutes." She knew the situation was under control, when she turned to see two more HYDRA Agents coming through the doorway. On instinct, Claire open fired at the doorway, taking out the agents before moving up the stairs to hold her position at the top stairs at the control room.  
"Control room secured, Agent Hill." Claire said to Agent Hill, who looked to her and nodded before turning back to the control pad.  
Claire listened to Agent Hill and Captain's conversation as she held her position, and she heard him order her to shoot down the Hellcarriers despite Agent Hill's protests.

Hearing something down at the stairs, Claire was about to take aim and shoot, when she heard her boyfriend Bennie's voice call out to her. Descending the stairway, she kept her rifle trained on the door until she saw Bennie's face as he turned to see her and smile. As soon as the three Hellcarriers fell after shooting each other, thus preventing insight from causing total destruction, Bennie, Claire and Maria evacuated the building immediately as one of the Hellcarriers moved into a collision course with the side of the Triskelion. In the ensuing chaos, Bennie had to follow Agent hill's lead as he and Claire went along from hallway to the stairway until they came down to the bottom stairwell and then came out of the next door leading across to the bottom control room.

As soon as they were out through the doorway, Agent hill separated from the two and then went off, leaving Bennie and Claire to stand outside and watch the whole Triskelion fall apart, having obtained massive structural failure, the Triskelion partially collapsed.

After a moment, Claire turned and looked up at Bennie and she spoke. "I guess we're out of the job."

Bennie shrugged his shoulders before turning his head to her. "I guess you're right, though I'm going to miss being an agent of shield. I actually felt that I had a purpose in the job though."

"Yeah, I wish I could have done some field work. I would have been pretty handy with a gun," said Claire.  
Bennie smiled to Claire, imagining her with a gun in the field of combat. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder before he spoke. "Let's go home, and then we'll work out the next part of our plan."

Together Bennie and Claire turned and walked away from the wreckage of the Triskelion as police and army officials started turning up to secure the area and arrest any remaining HYDRA agents cowering in the depths of the area.

 _ **Forty Eight hours later**_

On the following day before yesterday right after the fall of the Triskelion, Bennie and Claire had managed to make a distance from Washington DC before the feds could find them and arrest them, looking to put SHIELD behind them and then make a new life for themselves.

Now having made their way to the district of Maryland since S.H.I.E.L.D is declared a terrorist organization by the United States government, they took a new refuge in a local hotel east of Maryland. Both were looking to get a start on a new life along with a couple of jobs in something different so they could start over, but Bennie couldn't help but miss SHIELD and what it stood for and Claire only wished that she could have done more than be an assistant to Felix Blake.  
They didn't know if there were any more Shield agents around who are still loyal and are looking to rebuild shield from scratch or anything, most of them have went on the join the CIA and the NSA whilst others just went off the grid.  
Neither Bennie and Claire knew what had happened, then at the first day of the weekend on that Sunday morning on April 6th, things started to change for the better for the two of them. Dressed in pyjama trousers and a tank top, Claire was sitting on her couch, flipping through the pages of a magazine when she heard something come from under the doorway of their room.  
Receiving an anonymous letter in the mail, Claire opened it to find that the letter was a coded message from the remnant agents of SHIELD who are looking to rebuild themselves in the shadows of the government.

Reading the coded letter, Claire realised that SHIELD would probably be around.  
With that they might be in need her and Bennie's services soon enough. Later that day when Bennie came home from a shopping trip for supplies, Claire sat him down at the table before she sat down herself and then told him about the message.  
"Look Ben, I have found something which might relate to SHIELD, whilst I was looking through the mail I found a letter with no return address but it was addressed to you and me. So I opened it up and took the message out. Its from the director Nick Fury. He wants us to meet him tomorrow at a local café to discuss a job offer for the two of us."

"The two of us?" said Ben, standing up to come to her and look at the message.  
Reading the coded message, Ben saw the same code as Claire did. He realised that it was from Director Fury himself, and that he was alive and well. Seeing the chance to get a new job in working with SHIELD again, Ben and Claire turned to look at one another for a moment, both were thinking the same thing for a moment before Claire went to the closet to look for something to wear for tomorrow's secret meeting.  
After about half an hour of searching, Claire found an outfit for herself whilst Bennie was busy searching through his drawers and choosing a clean shirt and a good pair of trousers to wear so that he would dress smart for tomorrow afternoon when he meets Nick Fury in person. Once he had chosen his shirt and trousers, Bennie laid them on the chair in his bedroom before he went into the lounge to relax for the afternoon and then he can take Claire out for dinner later on.  
Spending an hour in the lounge, Bennie took up a book and read through the first few chapters whilst Claire was sitting down by the table reading something a news blog on her laptop which was sent to her by the Washington times. Some of the news blogs were e-mailed by the rising tide, as well as a few other tips about new jobs and adventure opportunities on the horizon of the new day.

After a while into the evening Bennie decided now to invite Claire to get take out, she agreed fancying a trip to a local restaurant down the road. Getting herself changed into some comfortable clothes for the night out, Claire grabbed a jacket and put on a pair of shoes whilst Bennie waited for her to get ready.  
By the time that she stepped out of the room all ready to go, Bennie was about to go out and get the car started. Opening the door, he was about to step outside when he turned his head to see Claire come out the corner and present herself. "I'm ready Ben, so shall we go." Claire said, coming down the hall to the hangers, she grabbed her jacket.  
Bennie nodded before he went out holding the door for Claire step out and then closed the door, locking it.  
An hour later, they spent their night at a local Greek restaurant called The Olive Tree, which looked pretty nice for a date which would give them one night of entertainment before they'll have to go to work tomorrow morning.

 _ **Outside the Olive tree Later that evening.**_

Whilst Bennie and Claire were having dinner together at the restaurant, a figure standing outside in the distance was watching the two with a spy glass, the stranger was keeping an eye on them to make sure that they're not thinking of causing any trouble or looking to make an attempt at dissertation.  
Seeing that the two were having a talk about their experience working in the Triskelion and the assignments that Claire have been doing in the office, she then spoke of how much she wished to have taken up in the field to prove herself as a potential agent of SHIELD whilst Bennie wished to work as a military consultant and a scientist.  
Claire spoke in details of how she once read about the time that Thor had come down to Greenwich in England in the fight against the Dark Elf Malekith and his army of Dark elves who seek to unleash a weapon known as the Aether on the nine realms and destroy not only this world, but all worlds, which was in report from field agents in London.  
After hearing as much information from the two sitting together at their table having dinner in the Restaurant and finding that there is not much to report to his superiors at the moment, the spy then decided to pack his bugging gear into his suitcases and take his stuff off to his van hiding around the corner of the street.

The figure looked at them for one last moment on packing his equipment in a couple of cases he brought with him, then he took his packed cases and brought them to the van. Putting them away in the back, he closed the doors and then went to the doors of the front seats where his partner in the driver's seat was sitting tight waiting for him to come back from his surveillance nest.

The driver turned out to be an associate and personal informer to Nick Fury himself.  
Turning to the figure who was coming in to his seat in the van, the driver spoke. "Were they considering working for Hydra?" The figure turned to look at the driver as he pulled his hood back and then he spoke to the driver.  
"No, but they have been speaking about their hopes to become field Agents for the new SHIELD all night, I think Fury is considering taking them up on their wishes and having them both trained to become Field agents. The woman named Claire Wise seems to have as commitment to taking the oath to protect the secrets of Shield, I think she might have as much cause to aid director Coulson in Rebuilding the agency as a Liaison for the US government."

The driver turned his head to the front to look at the road ahead as he thought about the subject.  
"I'll see if I can arrange a three month training programme for Claire Wise whilst Bennie Pollack takes up work as a technician at the Playground, hopefully that woman might show some potential to becoming a full fledged Agent of Shield and help to uphold the principals that SHIELD was built upon. Either way they'll make an addition to the group."

The figure thought of it for a moment and then he nodded his head, turning back to the driver he spoke.  
"Very good then, we better make a discreet exit before anyone notices us here." The driver nodded in agreement before he started the ignition and then drove the van away from the streets whilst Bennie and Claire were still enjoying the rest of their night.

 **Well that's as much as I can write for Chapter one as both Bennie and Claire were now looking to make a new change for themselves.  
Hopefully Chapter two will have some new characters and a few cameos from those from the Marvel Movies universe. So I hope that you'll comment on my chapter and keep an open mind for chapter two which is on the horizon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of One shot; When Shield Fell. In this chapter Bennie and Claire will be meeting with Nick at a local secluded bar where they'll be recruited as new Agents of the new Shield which would hide in the shadows. Claire Wise will be one of Nick's team members assigned to rescue Fitz and Simmons in the middle of the Ocean.**

 _ **The next morning.**_

 _ **Monday April 7 2014.**_

After having breakfast together at the local Café where they were to meet nick fury, Bennie and Claire back on their chairs at the booth in the corner whilst waiting patiently in their well dressed attire. It was only an hour into the Café as they waited when Claire looked at Bennie and then spoke. "Do you know if we might meet with this Nick Fury?"

Bennie turned his head looking at the counter when he replied. "I'm not sure if he might actually show himself to us, I mean if I know the man he is a top spy and even he can't afford to make an appearance in a public place like this."

"Hmm, he might as well show his face since we've made the effort of dressing up and coming down here." said Claire, looking at Bennie. Suddenly someone, who was sitting behind Claire in the next chair, turned his head to look at her and then turning it back to the front, he spoke so that she could hear him.  
"The least you could do Miss Wise is to be a little bit casual on the appearance." Shocked that the man behind her was listening to them, Claire was about to turn her head but the man spoke out an order. "Keep your eyes forward and don't turn your head, just be patient and act like you're speaking to your boyfriend and Bennie, please try to act casual as well. I'm only sitting behind you encase Hydra Agents in the area might see us."

Claire did as the man said, facing the front before she reached into her purse and picked up a phone to act like she was making a call, Bennie turned his head casually like he was looking around the whole café whilst Claire spoke on the phone.  
"Hi there, might I ask who is this?" The Man raised his hand holding a phone acting like he was taking a call, he spoke.  
"I'm just a friend of Nick fury's, he told me that you and your boyfriend were told to come down to this Café to meet with him so I took his place to maintain the fact that he's dead and buried. I thought I'd ask if you'd like to come back and work with Shield."

"Okay sure, But before Bennie and I would decide to take up your offer, might I ask who you are?" asked Claire.

The man then stood up from his seat behind Claire, turning around before he walked up to the table and then looking at them both he spoke. "The name is Agent Sam Koenig, its nice to meet you Miss Wise." Extending his hand, Claire reached up and shook her hand before Sam turned to Bennie and shook his hand. "How do you do Bennie?"

"I'm pretty good thanks, Agent Koenig. Did you know Fury personally?" asked Bennie.

"Not personally but my brother Eric receives a phone call from him and then he passes on the message over to me. So if you're all done with your coffee, Might I escort you too to my vehicle? We can talk along the way to the Playground." said Sam, gesturing to the front door of the café. Bennie and Claire turned their heads back to look at each other in confusion with the name.  
Bennie shrugged his shoulders before he stood up from his seat, stepping out whilst Claire reached down and picked up her purse before following the two who were talking quietly whilst they walked towards the door, Bennie left a tip at the counter before he followed Sam Koenig out through the door.  
Once outside the café they walked along the street way for almost a couple of miles until Sam came up to an SUV on the parkway on the side, which was guarded by two other agents. Claire caught up with Bennie when he stopped at a close distance from the SUV vehicle. He was admiring the look of the SUV car whilst he walked up to the back passenger door. When one of the agents opened the door, Bennie went inside and the agent followed, getting in before closing the door whilst the other agent went to another car.  
Claire walked around the front to the passenger door before she hopped into the passenger seat next to the driver's seat.  
She closed the door whilst Sam put his seatbelt on and pulled his car keys, starting the car up he put it in drive before he drove out of the park way once the next car passed by them. As they drove along the roads, Bennie looked around at the inside of the car.  
After a long while, the SUV was on the long road heading towards the playground, Bennie then spoke. "It's a hot ride you got there."

Sam Koenig couldn't help but grin a bit before he replied.  
"You can't be too careful and all. Those HYDRA threats still out there causing trouble. That's why I'm here. To get you two up and back fighting the good fight...which is going to be cool. You'll be meeting the new director as soon as he arrives at the Playground, so at your side is a blindfold. I'm going to have to ask you too to put them on over your eyes so that you won't see where we're going at this time."  
Claire looked at Sam with shock on her face and looked down at the blindfold at her side before she turned back to Sam and spoke.  
"Are you Joking?" Sam kept his eyes forward as he spoke. "Its a standard policy to protect the secrets of SHIELD. And until I can take you in to the Playground, every agent should go through orientation, after that Lanyards for the two of you will be distributed on a case by case basis. So if you would please put on the blindfolds and sit tight, We will be at the location in no time."  
Claire turned her head to see Bennie putting on his own blindfold, covering his eyes and relaxing into his seat with his hands on his lap. With a sigh of surrendering Claire put on her blindfold and kept her hands on her lap whilst Sam drove on across the roads leading to the secret location.

 _ **The Playground. Location: Classified.  
A couple of hours into the evening.  
**_

The car drove into the garage of the playground before pulling over into a spot nearby the doorway, Sam then turned off the ignition. Taking his keys out he turned to Claire before he spoke. "Okay Miss Wise, we're here."  
Turned sharply towards Sam before he pressed her seatbelt button and stepped out of the car. He walked around whilst an agents in the backseat opened his door to step out, Bennie took his seatbelt off before following him out the doorway. "Um agent Koenig, is it alright for me to take off my blindfold? I might wind up tripping on something."

Agent Sam Koenig was helping Claire out of the car when he turned his head to look at Bennie.  
"Alright, you can take the blindfold off. I'll be taking you two to the next room for evaluation anyways." Taking his blindfold off to see where exactly they were Bennie looked around him to see the compound that they were in, Claire took off her blindfold and shook her head to loosen her hair apart. She brushed it with her hand as she looked around seeing the inside of what looked to be a garage of some sort when Sam called to them.  
"Bennie, Claire, we're ready for you. If you'd please come with me to the evaluation room we can get started."  
Leading them into a hallway, Sam Koenig brought the two new agents down the hallway and then into the evaluation from where they were directed to a chair. Once there they saw a lie detector chair, Claire was the first to volunteer whilst Bennie waited in the waiting room for his time to sit into the lie detector chair for his evaluation.  
Sitting comfortably into the chair, Claire and Sam were left alone.  
"Now Miss Wise, I'm just going to need you to answer a few questions, a few psychoanalytic, non sequitur questions." said Agent Sam Koenig. "A few questions whilst I'm sitting in a lie detector?" asked Claire, lying her head on the headdress of the chair. Looking at the monitors, Agent Sam looked at her before he spoke.  
"Not just any lie detector Miss Wise, its *The* lie detector. This hot seat as my brother use to call baby, measures galvanic skin response, oxygen consumption, micro-expressions, biofeedback brain waves, pupil dilation, voice biometrics - 96 variables in all. Fury designed this himself. He wanted a lie detector Romanoff couldn't beat."

"Did she?" Claire asked with her eyebrows raised.  
Scoffing at her question, Sam Koenig then answered. "Like Fury himself would tell me or my brothers! Anyways let's begin."  
Setting up the monitors for Claire heart rate skin response, oxygen consumption, micro-expressions, biofeedback brain waves, pupil dilation and voice biometrics, Sam began the process of asking her a few questions.

"We're gonna start with some easy questions and establish a baseline. can I ask what is your full name?" asked Sam Koenig.

"Claire Ashley Wise." Claire answered.

Sam: "Eye colour?"

Claire: "Green."

Sam: "You ever been married?"

Claire: "No."

Sam: "Please list your immediate family."

Claire: "My mom and dad passed away. I'm an only child."

Sam looked down at his monitors before he spoke: "Ok, now what's the difference between an egg and a rock?"

Claire took her time to think on it before she answered. "An egg is something I can eat, a rock is either a weapon or something to use to make fire."

Satisfied with the answer to the question, Sam continued with his questions. "Have you ever heard of Project insight?"

Claire: "Only mentioned aloud from my previous boss, Agent Felix Blake."

Sam: "Have you ever had any contact with Alexander Pierce?"

Claire: "No."

Sam: "Okay, moving on. you wash up on a deserted island alone. Sitting on the sand is a box. What is in that box?

Claire: "Flare gun and a knife."

Sam: "Alright, Agent Wise. this is a hard one so I'm going to now ask you this one last question; S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists. The Agency has been labelled a terrorist organisation. So why are you really here?"

Claire: "My boyfriend and I received an invitation for recruitment from an unknown source."

"For what purpose?" Sam asked, looking at the monitors to see that her vitals were a little fuzzy but going down to a normal level.  
Claire exhaled a breath before she spoke her answer. "To help rebuild SHIELD from scratch. I chose to come here because I wanted a chance to prove myself in something extraordinary, to make something of myself and to make a difference. Mainly, because I believe in myself and the principals of Shield that Nick Fury himself believed in and the protection of the human race."  
After looking at the results for a short moment, Sam drew a small grin before he looked up at Claire, he walked around the monitor towards her and spoke.  
"Congratulations Agent Wise, it seems that you'll have that chance to prove yourself. Now let's go get you a lanyard."  
Claire smiled at Agent Koenig's response before he went and unlocked the cuffs on the chair, releasing her.  
Once Claire was free, she took the lanyard which Sam has presented to her. She then walked out of the room, turning to Bennie she told him that it's his turn to take up the hot seat. Bennie stood up from his chair, walking past his girlfriend who wished him luck as he went into the room and she watched him go in before the door closed behind him and she stood there for a moment, turning her head she looked at her lanyard.  
It had her printed name Agent Claire Wise, level 8.  
Claire looked on it for a short while when she heard the voice of someone she did not expect that she would meet.  
"Its a little weird having your own lanyard, isn't it Agent Wise?" Claire looked up from her lanyard to see Nick Fury in person who was dressed as a hobo and was walking up to her having his meeting up with Steve rogers, Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff at the cemetery, before departing, telling them that he was leaving for Europe and departed the cemetery.

Standing there looking overwhelmed in surprise, Claire looked at Nick almost flustered at the fact that she was meeting the original director in person. When she found her voice, Claire shook her gobsmacked look and then she spoke. "Director Nick Fury, its quite an honour to meet you in person. I thought Hydra killed you."  
"That they did. And I'd like to keep them thinking that I'm dead. So Agent Wise, how does it feel to be a full fledge Agent of the new SHIELD?" asked Nick Fury.  
"It feels a little bit weird at first but it feels like an honour to take the job and be apart of something." said Claire.

"I've heard your statement about why you chose to accept my invitation. I've got to admit that it was really a gutsy reason how you want to prove yourself." said Nick. Claire looked down in with a small grin on his compliment and then replied.  
"Well being Agent Felix Blake's assistant was not very much as exciting than robbing banks with a chitauri weapon, especially when I'm just sitting on a chair, driving it around a room with my feet, looking at the ceiling with a look of boredom on my face once a day and if that's not enough I'm delivering finished paper work and files which I'm not allowed to look into."

"At least you're not causing some serious damage and harm to civilians in doing so. do you think that causing chaos in civilian areas are exciting?" asked Nick.

"It was a full fledge job Mr Fury, we didn't know that your agency would get wind of this whole conspiracy." Claire replied.

Nick fury then came close as he spoke to her, walking past her as he delivered a lecture. "Miss Wise we're trying to keep the world as safe as it can make it. You're very lucky that I didn't decide to throw you and your boyfriend in jail and let alone allow Agent Sitwell to recruit you two in the first place. If it was up to me, I could have shot you two in the head and took the chitauri weapon to a safe location where no one would use it. But as it is, I'm declared dead at the scene. If you are that eager to prove yourself Miss wise, that you have what it takes to be in the field I'll need you to come with me to the director's office."  
Nick said leading her down the hall, they turned left and went down a couple of hallways before they came to the Director's office.  
Upon entering the office, Claire looked around the office whilst Nick was activating an Ipad before she turned her head to look at Nick. "This is incredible Mr fury."

"I'm glad that you like the office but it's not going to be your office, this is for the new Director whom I will appoint after we get this job done. So tell me have you taken a helicopter ride before." asked Nick. Claire shook her head as she spoke. "Not that I know of Sir."

"Well then guess what, its about time that you gain your first ride. We're going across the ocean towards a carrier called the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower and from the carrier I'll be mounting a search and rescue mission by my chopper to save a couple of agents floating in the ocean. So I'll take you down to the armoury, you can change into a wetsuit and be sure to grab some gear before we leave for our destination." Nick said before he took the Ipad and went with Claire to the Armoury.

 ** _Back in the Lie detector room._**

Meanwhile in the lie detector room, Bennie was still in the lie detector chair whilst Sam observed the results of the lie detector room after Bennie answered all of his questions. Upon examining the readings, he looked up to Bennie and spoke. "Now Bennie this is a hard one, therefore I'm going to now ask you this one last question; S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists. The Agency has been labelled a terrorist organisation. So why are you really here?"

Bennie thought on the question for a moment when Sam spoke again.  
"I will ask you again Bennie Pollack, why are you really here?" Bennie looked at Sam in thought and then with an answer in mind he spoke. "I'm here because of Claire, she wanted to re-enlist in SHIELD so that she can be a field agent in combat and help protect the innocent in the war against HYDRA."

After looking down upon the results for a short moment, Sam drew a small grin before he looked up at Bennie, he walked around the monitor towards her and spoke.  
"Congratulations Agent Bennie Pollack, you have passed with flying colours. Welcome to SHIELD, Now let's go get you a lanyard." Bennie chuckled in relief at Agent Koenig's response before he went and unlocked the cuffs on the chair, releasing him. Once Bennie was free, Bennie took the lanyard which Sam has presented to him. When he took the lanyard, Bennie looked up at Sam before he asked him a question which surprised even Sam.  
"Tell me something Agent Koenig, are you a fan of the Star Wars franchise?"

Sam looked at Bennie before he spoke. "Why yes I am indeed Bennie, I mean I found the first movie Star Wars a New Hope to be the most fantastic movie in the franchise. Mark Hamill was so amazing as Luke Skywalker."

"Oh man I know what you mean, Obi wan Kenobi was such a great Jedi and the light Saber duel was so incredible, its a pity that he had to die at the hands of his former apprentice Darth Vader. But I also loved Return of the Jedi, it was so amazing." said Bennie, Sam chuckled at how remarkable Bennie spoke about the Star Wars trilogy.  
They spoke together bonding about Star wars, its atmosphere and the storylines as well as the details of the characters whilst they stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway, Sam gave Bennie a tour of the base.

Whilst Bennie and Sam were taking the tour around the hallways of the SHIELD Base Claire was getting herself changed into a combat jumpsuit, zipping herself up and then getting a pair of combat boots on her feet.  
After tying her shoelaces and getting her gear together, she grabbed a small change of clothes before placing them into a sports bag for her trip to the Dwight D. Eisenhower carrier in the ocean where she would be given scuba diving gear to take with her on the chopper for her first search and rescue mission to save two SHIELD Agents that Nick fury had filled her in on.  
She then grabbed her bag in her hand, she walked out of the armoury, looking like an air force pilot ready to fly a jet fighter. Walking down the hall from the armoury, towards the hanger she looked at both sides to see dozens of people gathered in the rooms and hallways obviously busy with their own work. After coming through a couple of doorways, she went into the hanger where she met with Nick Fury and his helicopter crew were waiting beside a quinjet.

Following long flight that lasted the towards the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower carrier, the Quinjet carrying Claire Wise, Nick Fury and a few of his trusted crew members, had made a landing on the carrier's landing base.  
After receiving a welcoming party, Nick fury then went down to the head to the captain's private cabin where the two men talked together in private whilst Claire wise was escorted to her guest cabinet for the night, the crew of the Carrier continued their duties keeping the ship running like clockwork. In the cabin, Nick filled the captain on his mission and his plans to travel down to Europe to seek out HYDRA's secret bases there. Soon after settling into her new accommodations, Claire spent some time in her cabinet for almost an hour, reading over the rules and regulations of the agency SHIELD as she knew that this was now her new job.  
Later that night leaving her hand book on the bed and her bag on the floor of her cabinet, Claire walked along the halls of the carrier to find the cafeteria. Along the way she asked a petty officer who was walking by where the cafeteria was located.  
The officer gave her the directions to the cafeteria which she followed, heading down below one deck and along a couple of hallways through a few doorway. After coming to the next couple of doors, Claire came into the galley where she had her dinner there.

It was then after having her supper at the Galley she returned to her cabinet where she rested for the night.  
The following day was spent taking up a tour around the areas of the ship, upon having her breakfast in the galley Claire spent a couple of hours of the day learning all about the paths and decks through out the ship whilst the crew went on with their duties of maintaining the operations of the ship; Nick fury was in the communications room with the Captain, observing the monitors for signs of any stranded Agents from SHIELD across the world whom he might be able to recruit.

After spending as much time in the Carrier, she went outside to observe the ocean views whilst the whole ship was on its voyage crossing the open seas which was so magnificent. Claire only wished that Bennie was here with her so that they could share this marvellous view, then she started to look forward to taking up training as a field agent so that she could learn to use weapons as a spy and a soldier along with her boyfriend Bennie in the future missions.

 ** _Meanwhile at the Playground._**

Whilst his girlfriend was enjoying her time on the secret mission on a Carrier ship, Bennie and Sam had been in the process of target practicing down in the shooting gallery earlier on. Shooting a couple of rounds of a 9mm handgun with glasses on and earphones on, Bennie practiced his aim and skills of shooting like he was on a shooting game at an arcade whilst Sam observed him.

Later that day after practicing in the shooting gallery, both Bennie and Sam were using their shooting skills on a PlayStation video game, both sitting on the same couch with the controls in their hands as they played the games to reach the high score when Bennie was gaining the high score, Sam managed to make the next game in getting an even score.  
After two hours of playing PlayStation, Bennie and Sam then took the time to tour around the Base whilst they spoke, Sam spoke about his two brothers Eric and Billy who were identical as he was when he turned to see Sam's identical twin brother appear.  
"Sam, what are you doing touring the base with our new agent?" asked Billy.

"Well excuse me billy, but Agent Pollack here needed to know all about this base as he spoke to me about how much he was looking forward to working for SHIELD and taking up his duties as a spy and an agent in the shadows, he also told me that he promised to withhold the secrets of this facility." said Sam.

 _ **Back on the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower carrier**_

It was at the time of the evening as the crew were sitting down for supper, a petty officer named Clemens was passing the Galley when he saw Claire in one of the rows. She was about to leave her seat after finishing her supper and the last of her drink.  
When the officer came to Claire, he asked for Agent Wise.  
"Yes I'm agent wise." She answered the officer who then proceeded to speak. "Good then would you please come with me to the briefing room, your assistance is needed for a debriefing with the captain and your superior."  
Seeing it as important, she nodded to him. Stepping out of her seat and leaving the Galley, Claire went with the officer.  
Walking through the hallways of the carrier's decks they made their way along until the officer brought her to the briefing room where Nick Fury and the captain were waiting. Claire then took her seat for the debriefing with Nick fury and the captain, they discuss the activities that occurred in the last forty eight hours during their transport.  
From the attack on a SHIELD Base called Providence to finding out that a robot called Deathlok killing a drug lord Alejandro Castillo showing the footage on the morning news that the captain had seen on the television and then learning that Ian Quinn bargains with representatives of the USAF in Washington, D.C about the creation of an army of Deathlok soldiers for the Military.

They were deep in the discussion when a radio officer came to the door of the briefing room and knocked.  
When the captain turned to see the sailor come into the room, he approached him and spoke. "Sailor, report."

"Sir, communications have detected that a med pod has been dropped into ocean from a large airplane which was flying over our current position, but we're still looking into where the pod landed and its current location." The sailor said, showing his captain the notes he jotted down. The captain read them for a short moment before turning to Nick fury.  
Approaching Nick, he spoke handing the notes over to him. "Director fury, it seems that we might have a lead on those two agents who was reported to have been captured by HYDRA. However, my crew are still in the process of finding them in the ocean."

Looking up, Nick responded, "Pardon me for saying but I think you might get lucky in finding those two agents if they have a tracking beacon in that med pod or something to signal us."  
Standing up from his seat, Nick spoke on whilst Claire stood up as well. "I'll leave it to your crew to keep looking for them. In the meantime, Agent Wise and I are going to get an early night, you come and look for me when your crew find something."

"It will be done right away Fury, this briefing is now closed until then." said the captain. With that Nick fury and the captain made their exit from the briefing room to turn in for the night whilst Claire went off to her cabin for an early night.

 ** _The next day on April 9th._**

Wearing a wetsuit on her body and riding across the air inside the new black chopper, Claire was in her passenger seat holding onto the hand rails along with a small team of active agents in combat gear with the pilots piloting the controls.  
They flew out early morning from the USS carrier heading towards the ocean where the pilot was flying the chopper to the centre of a reading from a beacon signal which was coming from the middle of the sea that was picked up by the communications team on the ship. Looking at the monitor on the control panel, the pilot spoke to Fury through his headphones speaker. "Sir, we're within forty seconds away from the source of the beacon in the ocean bed. We should be able to catch sight of the two Agents floating in the ocean." At that same time at the bottom of the ocean, Leo Fitz discovers a way to save Jemma Simmons from the chamber, believing it would cost him his own life. Within the seconds after Fitz hit the trigger for the explosive to break the seal of the hatch, Simmons was able get out of the chamber and drag Fitz swimming towards the surface.  
The chopper was flying towards the middle of the Ocean, the first pilot was about ready to make a left turn when the second pilot in the left side of the chopper looked down at the side and then caught sight of two young people resurfacing from the bottom of the Ocean. The second pilot turned his head to the back and he spoke to Fury on the headphones again. "Sir, we've caught sight of two individuals who are coming up to the surface in plain view, the girl seems to be alive but the boy with her seems unconscious."

"I can see them too, hover at a few feet from the ocean bed. Keep this thing level on the ocean bed." Nick said to the pilot on the speaker on the headset before he turned to Claire Wise and then he spoke to her on the headset.  
"Agent Wise?" Hearing Nick call for her, Claire turned her head to look at him before she spoke. "Sir."  
"Get ready to make a jump into the water. Its time that you go for a swim and save the two agents in the ocean." Claire nodded before she took off her head phones and her seatbelt. Edging across from seat to seat at the side of the Helicopter, she got a hand on the handrail whilst Nick Fury opened the helicopter hatch and stepped out upon the craft's landing steps to see Jemma Simmons reaching out and crying out in the ocean. Nick reached out to grab Simmons' hand whilst Claire Wise stepped out onto the side before she dove off from the open hatch, head first right into the water bed.

Swimming in and resurfacing from the ocean bed, she used freestyle to swim towards Fitz before taking him off of Simmons who was then brought up into the Helicopter and placed inside. Claire then helped Nick and another agent bring Fitz' unconscious body from the water and into the cabin of the helicopter before climbing up the railing and re entering to take her seat.  
As soon as all were inside, Nick closed the hatch and the helicopter turned around flying back towards the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower where a medical team were stationed in waiting for the Helicopter to arrive with the two agents inside._

After a straight forward flight back towards the US Navy Aircraft carrier _USS_ Dwight D. Eisenhower, the chopper approached the landing area. Directed by the aircraft personal of the Carrier, the pilots hovered the chopper above the base of the carrier whilst Nick fury's team were keeping their two agents Fitz and Simmons wrapped up in blankets and breathing masks on their faces to keep them alive as the chopper was floating across the landing spot before it then descended down.

Within ten minutes of hovering, it then made a soft landing upon the platform decks of the carrier  
Soon after its landing the medical crew with two stretchers approached the doors of the chopper crouched down to avoid the propellers. Opening the doors, Nick fury stepped out of the hatch, followed by one of the medical personal who turned and then helped an unconscious Fitz out whilst Claire stepped out as well undoing the seatbelts and carrying Simmons out the other hatch of the chopper. She then passed Simmons over to the medical crew who took the unconscious female agent and then brought her to a stretcher lying down on her back they then brought her straight into the doors of the ship to get her to the sick bay whilst Claire and Nick headed off from the shutting down helicopter crossing the platform towards the door leading to the insides of the whole Navy Aircraft carrier.

 _ **USS** **Dwight D.** **Eisenhower,**_ ** _an hour later._**

Once the two agents were brought into the medical rooms of the Carrier and then placed in hyperbaric chambers in order to compensate for the depressurization, Claire was escorted by a lieutenant in charge to the shower rooms in the Carrier where she sat down on a bench for a bit before deciding to take a shower.  
Having got her soaked diving suit off her body, Claire stepped into the shower and turned it on. she soaked herself in the warm water of the shower spraying all over her hair and her body to warm herself up after her swimming in the ocean to help the two Agents. After a long hour of showering herself in nice warm water, Claire stepped out side of the shower, grabbing a towel before she wrapped it around her chest and then grabbed another towel before wrapping it around her head to dry off her hair.  
She was sitting on the bench, getting herself dried off when she heard a knock on the door and a female officer entered the shower rooms carrying a pair of trouser, a white top and jacket in her arms with a pair of socks, boots hanging from her hands.  
Placing them on the bench she spoke. "Agent Wise, I'm sorry for interrupting your shower but I've been ordered to let you know that you're needed in the cafeteria." Claire looked up at the female officer before she answer.  
"I'll be there within twenty minutes." With that the female officer nodded before saluting her, she turned and stepped out of the shower room, leaving Claire in the shower room to get herself dried off quickly before taking her towel off. She then started getting dressed into some new clothes and a pair of shoes. Twenty minutes later, Claire Wise stepped out of the shower room fully dressed.

Meeting with the female officer, Claire was then escorted by her to the cafeteria where she helped herself to a cup of coffee before sat down at one of the tables whilst she waited for Nick fury to show himself in the Cafeteria to see her.

She waited for five minutes whilst sipping her coffee which was close to being empty. She was just emptying her cup when an executive officer appeared from the doorway and then approached Claire who was still sitting at her table.  
When Claire turned to see the officer, she stood up and spoke. "Where's director Fury?"  
The officer held out a letter as he spoke. "I'm afraid director fury had to leave on an important mission, but he gave me a message to give you. He asked me specifically to hand it over to you personally." Claire took the letter in her hand before the officer then spoke. "I'll just leave you to read it over." with that the officer left Claire who then sat down and read the letter which said.

" _Agent Claire wise,_

 _I'm sure that by the time you read this you'll be made aware that I'm heading off on an important mission on the mainland. I have the two agents known as Fitz and Simmons on board my aircraft and I've asked the pilots to refuel a chopper and get it ready for your transport back to the mainland where an escort will take you to the Playground base for further instructions on your new assignments. This will be my last piece of instructions that I'll leave to you Agent Wise as I'm retiring.  
So a_ _s you are now a full fledge agent, you are tasked with helping to rebuilding SHIELD from scratch.  
Y_ _ou will become a part of the team who will run operations in the shadows. But now you will be_ _taking your orders and directive instructions from someone that I trust, his name is Director Phil Coulson. He will see to your field training and weapons training, you will be trained in the solemn duties and responsibilities as a field agent and a militant in the defence of the world's security. In the meantime burn this letter and report back to base and await further orders from my successor Director Coulson._

 _I wish you a long journey to a promising career, and I might see you again someday.  
_

 _Sincerely Nick fury._

After reading the whole letter, Claire placed it in her pocket and then went into the kitchen to find some matches.  
Later when she found a pack full of matches by one of the cookers, she took the pack and went outside the cafeteria through the doorways to find a place to burn the letter before she would meet with a couple of waiting agents and then return to base as ordered by Nick fury himself.  
Once she was outside the ship and by the side of the carrier, she took out the pack of matches and lit one up. She held the burning match with her hand covering it before she reached into her pocket and took the letter out, hovering it over the flame which started to pick up the flame before the whole letter started burning. Claire then tossed the letter into the air where the letter's ashes flew down to the ocean bed. With the letter burned as per instructed, Agent Claire wise then turned around and went back into the rooms of the carrier to make a request to the captain to have a chopper fuelled and ready to take her back to the mainland.

 **Well that is about it for chapter two, the next chapter will be taking place as Claire will be heading back to the Playground base for debriefing and then she'll be meeting Director Coulson for the first time before taking up more assignments with her boyfriend Bennie. so please read this chapter and share a comment, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is the third chapter of Agents of shield, where Claire will finally meet with the newly promoted director Coulson along with his team Simmons and Skye and thus begin her training as a combat agent before she and Bennie would be going into various missions abroad. Again I don't own the characters I only wrote this as a small story of entertainment so I hope that you'll enjoy it.  
_**

 ** _Chapter three._**

 ** _24 hours later._**

It was only yesterday after Claire Wise had returned to the mainland of the USA via helicopter.  
When she to the airport, a couple of agents were there waiting for her on Fury's orders. Claire was then transported back to the playground but without a hood to cover her face now that she had her credentials with her to show that she's a SHIELD agent.  
During that day on April 8th, when Claire Wise was returning to base, Coulson's team, including agents Skye, May and Triplett were launching an assault on a Cybertek manufacturing facility in New Mexico, saving lives and with the support of the US Army, they were able to stop John Garrett and HYDRA's attempt to create their own army of Super soldiers trained under his own command to take over the world.

A few hours along the ride to the SHIELD Base, she stopped by the hotel she stayed in to pick up her stuff encase she needed to stay in the base. Arriving at the hotel, she went up the stairs to where Bennie and her room was and she came to the door.  
Opening the door she went inside and then packed most of his things into a couple of her suitcases but leaving Bennie's things encase he decided to come to the hotel and gather his things as well.  
With some of her personal things gathered up in her backpack, she took them down to the car before she placed them into the trunk and then went to the office to pay for one more night so that Bennie can get his things.  
She paid the administrator the right sum before she left the office. Walking through the door of the office she went towards the car and got into the back seat of the car for the ride back to Base.

 ** _The Playground. location; classified._**

After she returned to the base known as the Playground, she felt glad to see the base itself.  
Working within the works with the agents who recruited her felt like home to her.  
When she met Bennie at the kitchen area of the SHIELD Base, she had learnt that her boyfriend has been appointed as one of the new vehicle technicians of SHIELD with a private officer supervising his training and working in a new project called the THETA Protocol. Glad to hear the good news, Claire and Bennie decided to spend their time in the kitchen having a couple of drinks together. When they entered the kitchen, Claire sat at the counter whilst Bennie was about to pick out a couple of beers from the fridge just as Sam Koenig appeared at the door from the next room.  
He told them that he came to inform them that the team has come back from their mission.  
Looking at one another, Bennie nodded before Sam spoke again. "And Agent Pollack, Agent Wise. Director Coulson will need to see you both for debriefing and to assign you both for a separate training process, report at his office in five minutes. With that, as soon as Sam had left the kitchen Bennie left the beers in the fridge, closing the door before he left the kitchen whilst Claire slipped off her stool and went off ahead of her boyfriend to meet with Director Coulson. The two walked out through the hallway and along the corridors leading to the office when they passed a couple of young female agents they didn't know who were standing at the side. But they were standing there talking together about the mission at Cybertek base.  
Upon recognising the English accent in the other girl, Claire almost thought that she looked almost young for an agent of SHIELD. When she and her boyfriend arrived at the Director's office, Claire was the one to step up to the door. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said Coulson from the inside of the office. Benjamin then came up and opened the door before he entered the office with Claire, the two of them went through the doorway when they both saw Coulson in person, to them he was the man who was said to have been killed in action when he went up against an Asgardian from another world.  
He was standing behind his desk wearing his suit, he was reading a couple of files in his hands with Agent Sam Koenig standing at attention next to Coulson when he watched them come into the office.

When he looked up to see the two people enter, he drew a small grin and spoke. "Agent Pollack and Agent Wise."

"You wanted to see us Director Coulson?" asked Claire turning to Bennie and back to look at Coulson, who nodded before responding whilst looking down into the file. "Yes that's right Agent Claire Wise. I've called the two of you to my office because I wanted to meet the agents assigned to me by Director Fury, whom you miss have already met whilst on that rescue mission to save two of my young agents. I also wanted to personally give you my thank you for your assistance in the rescuing Fitzsimmons."

"Fitzsimmons?" Bennie asked, frowning in confusion when he approached the desk. Coulson looked at Bennie and explained to him. "Well agents Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons are two of my young agents I've recruited out from SHIELD Academy. Fitz is a weapons and technology expert and engineer and Simmons is a _bio-chemist_." Bennie nodded, understanding Fitz' line of work.  
"Anyways, I've looked into your file Agent Bennie Pollack. You and Agent Wise here were recruited on a compromise by the late Agent Sitwell, who chose to recruit you as one of our SHIELD engineers to reverse engineer the chitauri technology is that right?"  
"Yes Sir, he thought that I can be useful in engineering." Bennie responded.  
"Well then I'm sure that we can put your skills to good use, we'll set you up on assignment in the engineering department for the time being Agent Pollack. If you go with Agent Billy Koenig here, he will introduce you to Agents Skye and Simmons, they will be sure to bring you up to speed with our tasks for rebuilding SHIELD and we can then work on your training in time." said Coulson. "Yes sir, thank you sir." Bennie said as Billy then went around the desk towards the door.  
Bennie was about to leave when he turned back to look at Claire and then asked Coulson. "Um, what about Agent Wise?"  
"I'm going to have a few words with her about plans for her training process, in the meantime I think it best for you to focus on your workplace and get yourself settled in. Thank you Pollack, and welcome to SHIELD." Agent Koenig approached Bennie before he introduced himself before escorting Bennie out of the office. "Hi, I'm Agent Billy Koenig. shall we?"  
Afterwards the two went out the doorway leaving Claire and Coulson alone.  
"Miss Wise, if you would care to take a seat."  
"Sure, but might I ask how is it that you're still alive?" Claire asked taking her seat, but the director simply answered.  
"I'm sorry but that's classified to under level agents like yourself Agent Wise, I'm sure you understand. so seeing as you have no military training or any such training but yet its said in Sitwell's report, you handled the chitauri weapon like using a rifle."  
"That would be correct from the last time I used that weapon, and you guys attacked me and my boyfriend. So are you going to reprimand me for that?" asked Claire.

"No, I'm thinking of harnessing your training with one of my combat specialists who will be assigned as your instructor for the time being until you're ready for duty. I'll also have an instructor come to put your friend Bennie into some proper training in combat situations." said Coulson.

"Then may I ask what will happen next?" asked Claire.

"If the training progresses with your scores in the next few months and your instructors show what you have earned, then we'll see what might happens and have you assigned to active duty. Here on end you'll be going across the world on duty with your partner or the team that'll select." said Coulson.

"Understood, I'm ready to begin any time you wish." Claire said to Coulson who then walked around the desk to her whilst she still remained in her seat, turning it around to face his front, he spoke. "Very good then Agent Wise, your training starts today." Coulson looked to the door when someone knocked on it. "Come in." Coulson said.  
The door opened when Agent Simmons, carrying a few files in her hands and another female shield agent, both entered the room. "Sir here are some of the files we were able to collect from the archives of the Hub and the Triskelion."  
"Thank you Agent Simmons that would be all, oh and have you met one of new Agents?" Coulson spoke placing the files on his desk after Simmons handed them over to him, he looked up to her and turned to Claire as he introduced Simmons to Agent Wise. "Oh no I don't believe that I've had the pleasure. Agent Jemma Simmons, Bio chemist." Simmons said introducing herself to Claire who gave a small grin and took Simmons' hand when she extended it, she then introduced herself to the young Bio chemist.  
"Jemma, that's a nice name. I'm Claire Wise, nice to meet you again miss Simmons."  
"Again?" Simmons queried when Coulson spoke in explanation. "Simmons, Agent Wise was a part of the rescue team that Fury had brought with him to save you and Agent Fitz from drowning in the ocean."  
After some thought Jemma realised that she was inside the chopper with Fury when he was there to rescue her and Fitz, she spoke. "Oh yes, I remember but when I woke up I was still in a pressure chamber so I couldn't have known you. Anyway Its nice to meet you in person Agent Wise, I have to tell you that I'm grateful to you for saving my life and my friend's life as well although he hasn't woken up, I hope to tell him about you."  
"Simmons, after you've finished your work in the labs I'll need to have a meeting with you to discuss an important assignment later on." said Coulson. "Yes sir, well it was nice to meet you again Agent Wise." Jemma said, turning to Claire she offered her hand to her. They shook hands together before Jemma Simmons turned and left the office to head back to the lab to continue her work.  
As soon as Simmons had left the office, Coulson turned back to Claire before he spoke.  
"I'll have my combat specialists meet you at the locker room to fill you in on the training programme for the following weeks to come. You are to gather some gym clothes and be ready for exercise training within the hour. Dismissed Agent Wise."

After being dismissed from the office, Claire Wise then went off to her locker. Walking across the halls, she went when she met Agent Skye who saw her and then spoke. "Excuse me, were you the one who saved my friends Fitz and Simmons?"  
Claire nodded and she spoke. "Yeah but of course Nick fury was in charge of the whole rescue itself."  
After that she then went straight so that she could gather a change of gym clothes so that she can get ready for her first day of training in the new training programme to learn how to fight in martial arts and hand to hand combat as well as training in using weapons and tactics to use for self defence and active covert missions in the open fields.  
Soon as she arrived at her locker in the locker room, she started changing into her gym clothes.  
She had just got herself changed when a military specialist knocked in the side of the doorway to the locker room, the specialist was named Lieutenant Leigh Pummell.  
"Claire Wise?" asked Lieutenant Pummell. Claire Nodded and then the lieutenant spoke introducing herself to Claire. "My name is Lieutenant Leigh Pummell, I'll be your defence instructor. My partner Fred Caflin is in the next room with your friend Bennie Pollack. As you'll be undergoing some training sessions with me, then we'll first start with a few basic warm ups, and work our way up before we move onto the next stages. Please follow me."  
With that Lieutenant Pummell went down the hall to the training room, Claire followed after her as they went along, passing by a few rooms across the underground complex before they came to the training room. There Pummel and Claire held their training. Starting with some warm ups for about an hour before they moved on to the basics of Boxing which Pummel started training her.

It was Six months later, of having gone through a series of combat training sessions.  
Claire found herself lucky enough to excel in hand to hand combat and her firearms training was progressing with hand guns whilst her boyfriend had become a pro at sharpshooting after taking twelve weeks of training with rifles and machine guns but his boxing was becoming very good as was his martial arts skills with Claire as his sparring partner in the martial matches.  
At times they had a fling with a couple of their previous sparring partners over the months in their time but they were reminded of one another's relationship before they'd wind up making the first step on their affairs with the partners.  
So from then on Bennie worked hard on his training so that he can make up to Claire. As soon as their training was complete, Bennie and Claire were then given separate assignments for different missions which was for the two of them to take up. Their destination was in Europe and the mission was to hunt down and infiltrate the compounds of HYDRA.

 _ **Belgium, Europe.**_

It took them a few weeks at the time of searching for the Hydra compound base when they intercepted a lead from one of its following members, Claire followed the lead deep into the country side of Germany until eventually she came upon a human trafficking ring.  
So she decided to set up the convoy, using some surveillance equipment, she managed to capture some information so that any authority that was not corrupt could intervene on the trafficking group and dismantle the operation before it get out of the country and then she ventured on her way to the Lead.

It was after a week of tailing the lead and surveying the outer rim of the HYDRA compound, Claire took the initiation of joining HYDRA's group but acting as a double agent collecting as much information she can find for SHIELD.  
Whilst all of this was happening, Bennie was in surveillance at a distance for the remainder of the mission.  
During the month of the investigation, the two were getting close.  
Claire entered the Hydra's Compound through the main entrance, studying the routines and the surveillance systems as well as the plans that the High command of Hydra was creating but she couldn't get above the chain of command.  
Things were going a little smoothly as she worked hard within the rows of Hydra Agents, reporting the activities and providing assistance to climb up the ranks when Bennie found that Claire was in trouble because of a couple of HYDRA Agents who recognize her from the Triskelion incident in Washington.  
Seeing no other alternative in the situation and the fact that he won't get any back up with Coulson's hands full with HYDRA seeking to recover from its blow by Captain America, Bennie thought on it. Then he took it upon himself to go inside the base and save Claire himself before she winds up getting brainwashed by the likes of Daniel Whitehall.

Entering through the main doorway as a Hydra foot soldier, Benjamin manoeuvred his way around the first floors of the base, heading to the weapons bay he gathered a couple of weapons for himself before he went deep into base to find out where they were holding their prisoners.  
It was almost an hour and a half when Bennie finally found out from the computer files about Hydra's routine schedules that HYDRA was just getting ready to escort a new bunch of prisoners in a truck in the hanger bay west side of the Base.  
After finding out that Claire was on the list to be escorted for brainwashing procedure, he shut off the computers and placed a few explosives around the place to cover his tracks.  
Exiting the computer room after setting the timer for each of the explosives, he silently made his way to the West Bay of the base. He passed by a few HYDRA officers he recognised from the Triskelion.  
Keeping his head down so they wouldn't recognise him, Bennie kept on moving through the corridors until he got to the West Bay. Walking slowly across the corridor leading to the Hanger bay, Ben kept his head down until he came to a guard who saw him come, when the guard approached him Ben shot him in the head before he took the key card and used it to open the doors up.

 _ **Hydra Hanger bay**_

Once the doors were opened, Bennie entered the hanger bay where there were a few lines of prisoners being escorted by almost a dozen guards in the area towards the truck for transportation to the next Hydra facility.  
Claire was in the third in the line of prisoners marching into the truck.  
Seeing his girlfriend in the among the prisoners, Bennie knew that he would have to risk blowing his cover to rescue Claire from Hydra's grasp. But he also knew that leaving her with Hydra would have her at the mercy of Hydra's mind control, and he couldn't allow that to happen to her. Therefore Bennie walked past the back of the guards, making his way to the driver's side of the truck before he climbed up the steps to the door before he checked the window to make sure its empty.

He opened the door after checking no one was there, climbing inside he turned his head to check out the mirror when he caught the sight of two Hydra guards stepping out through the doorway. Seeing them come up to the door, he drew his gun to his lap climbed out of the drivers seat to hide behind them when they came to the driver door of the truck.  
One of them opened the door and checked that its empty. Satisfied that it was empty he climbed up into the seat, he turned to look at his partner and told him to keep looking for the spy in the facility. His partner nodded before he walked off. As soon as the soldier's partner had disappeared, Ben grabbed the guard and shot him in the neck with the icer gun before he dragged him into the back of the truck to change into his clothes.

Inside the back of the truck, Claire was sitting quietly with her hands chained together and the leash end pinned to the floor along with the other prisoners of Hydra. A couple of guards were inside as well, sitting in their chairs to stand guard over the prisoners when one of them stood up and walked along the clear path between the rows of seats like it was a bus service. The guard then walked up until he stopped by Claire's side, he turned to her and bent over to her.  
"Is that attitude that I see in you young lady?" Asked the Guard.

Claire squinted at the guard who stared at her when she drew a smile.  
The guard drew out a taser rod when he heard the engine start up all of a sudden, turning away from Claire, the guard looked to the front window. With her chance, Claire grabbed the neck of the Taser, pressed it to his neck a second before pressing the trigger, zapping him instantly.  
The guard jerked before he fell on Claire, who then grabbed the keys when the second guard approached her. Just as she was reaching for the gun, the window slid on the door, opened and a gun shot the second guard and the third guard down before he got off from his seat to attack.  
Claire turned to look at the window to see the face of someone she knew of, peeking through,  
she smiled when she saw Bennie who was disguised as a HYDRA soldier.  
When he opened the door and came through, Claire unlocked her chains before she stood up from the seat and then came up to Bennie.  
The two embraced one another for a moment, Claire drew a small tear and then she spoke. "I knew you wouldn't leave me here to rot." Bennie withdrew from her and spoke. "I wouldn't let you go down without a fight Claire. I'm glad that you're safe, now let's get the others out of here."  
With that Bennie and Claire turned towards the road and moved forward to help free the others. They each undid the chains of the prisoners. One of them took a gun from the HYDRA guard and went to stand guard at the door encase they opened the doors and open fired.  
As soon as the prisoners were free, Bennie and Claire went to the front of the truck.

 _ **A while later**_

When the convoy started moving the trucks of prisoners out of the HYDRA Compound.  
The truck which Bennie and Claire were driving was one of those trucks as they moved through the gates towards the outside of the fortified gates and onto the open roads but whilst they rode on, dressed in HYDRA uniforms Claire checked that the compound was in the distance before Bennie activated the homing beacon he brought along with him.  
Soon after a few minutes, Bennie then passed the detonator to Claire who then nodded before she activated it and pressed the red button.

Within a few seconds the bombs inside the facility went off.  
Explosions blew up all around the place causing an explosion of the entire building, blasts engulfed in the insides of the towers and the blocks of the entire compound. As soon as the explosions went off the trucks stopped but Bennie's truck pulled aside before the right door window opened and Claire started shooting a few HYDRA bikers.  
Soon after the prisoners sneaked out of the truck and grabbed the guns before firing on the others in their cars and then getting back into the truck. Bennie was about to drive the truck away but one of HYDRA's officers shot one of the tyre's out so they got out to take the truck up front. Guns drawn, they aimed and picked their targets on the couple of HYDRA troops who stepped out of the front truck as they ran towards the front truck and got in.

The prisoners got inside at the back whilst a few stayed behind to cover their escape, as soon as Bennie got the truck started they started moving off with the prisoners drawing new machine guns at the back of the truck which turned out to be carrying weapons as well as a few more prisoners from the HYDRA Base.

Soon after the prisoners were released, they gathered all the weapons together and boarded the truck before making their escape. A couple stood behind to cover their retreat whilst the Truck took of into the distance.  
When they were at least a good distance away from the circle of HYDRA agents fighting the two remaining prisoners, Claire couldn't help but look back as did Benjamin when they both saw the explosion which took out the two along with half a dozen HYDRA Agents getting into their vehicles to go after the truck.

 **Well that's chapter three done. I wish there was more to tell, but i've ran out of Ideas on where to take One shot. So I'll be taking a break to do some research to take this maybe to either to Avengers age of Ultron or Captain America civil war. Therefore Stay tuned and be sure to leave a comment on the story and chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This the fourth Chapter of One shot When Shield Fell, this picks up 3 hours after the Dynamic duo known as Bennie Pollack and Claire Wise had broken into a HYDRA facility and rescued a number of prisoners defying their orders to stand down to take up a Rescue mission.  
This will involve Agent Skye and Agent May in the process, I don't own the characters so keep an open mind and look out for any new updates. Thank you.**

 **3 hours later.**

It was only three hours after the truck that Bennie and Claire were driving in had finally got away from the HYDRA base.  
They were now looking for a place to dump the truck so that they can go and find a Cave to hide in when they saw a quinjet appear, de-cloaking itself it followed the truck over the area from the air.  
After picking up a transmission from one of HYDRA's signals saying that the facility has been blown up by two renegade trespassers who broke into the base and freed some prisoners there, Agent May and Agent Skye were dispatched to the facility.  
They were wheels up in the air, flying in below HYDRA's radar in stealth mode when they picked up the sign of a truck moving off course but heading straight into the forest for cover. The quinjet flew forward ahead of the moving truck and it turned around to face the truck. The Quinjet hovered in front of the road, forcing Bennie and Claire to stop the truck.

When the truck stopped at a short distance from the hovering Quinjet, Agent May turned on the lights shining it on the truck before he turned on the speaker and then he spoke to the truck through the speaker.  
"Whoever is in the driver's seat, turn off your engine at once and step out of the truck with your hands behind your head."

Inside the truck, Bennie looked at the Quinjet from his driver's seat.  
He knew that he couldn't drive away from it as the jet was prepared to disable it no matter what it takes.  
Knowing also that the Quinjet was armed to the teeth, Bennie decided to surrender, turning off the engine. Claire turned to him before she spoke. "Bennie what are you doing? let's just keep going, we can at least make it to the forest."

Bennie turned to Claire before he spoke.  
"Claire even if we do make it into the forest, that Quinjet will be on our tail all night and then they might blow out the forest with a napalm missile or something, and then we'll wind up getting shot in the head. Sweetheart I'd rather see if that quinjet is on our side or on theirs, trust me. I know what I'm doing."  
Bennie sighed before he turned back to Claire.  
Leaning forward he kissed her in the mouth, kissing her goodbye he spoke.  
"I've always loved you Claire, if anything happens to me then start the truck and drive as fast as you can."  
With that he opened the door and climbed out, leaving Claire watching him go before she climbed over to the Driver's seat and closed the door.  
Bennie stood outside the side of the truck as he placed his hands behind his head and walked towards the front of the truck. Looking at the hovering quinjet, Bennie spoke.  
"Are you HYDRA? are you here to kill us?"  
A pause came from the hovering quinjet keeping its light on the truck until the pilot spoke through the speaker.  
"This is Agent Skye of SHIELD, are you field agent Pollack?" Bennie looked at the front and then he spoke.  
"I am an agent of SHIELD, we have some wounded people inside the truck."  
The quinjet then circled the truck before it stopped at the back and then landed on the floor.

Soon after seeing the Quinjet reveal itself as a SHIELD quinjet and flying over to land at the rear, Claire stepped out of the truck to see the Quinjet landing. She came up to the back door of the truck when the cockpit hatch opened up and Agent Skye was waiting inside along with Agent May and a few other Agents of SHIELD.  
Seeing the two veteran agents inside the quinjet, Bennie turned around to get the door.  
As Bennie was opening the door to let the passengers know that the Agents of SHIELD arrived, Claire went forward to approach the Agents who then stepped out whilst the other Agents went off to secure the area around the truck.

Meeting with the two agents in the middle of the field, Claire stopped at a short distance before she saluted the two new Agents and then spoke. "Agent May and Agent Skye, I'm agent Claire Wise of SHIELD, assigned to infiltrate HYDRA's compound."

"Agent Wise, You were supposed to stay undercover during the mission. Can you explain what happened?" asked May.

"There were a few veteran HYDRA agents from the Triskelion who spotted me on sight." said Claire.

"Alright, let's get those prisoners on board. Wheels up in five minutes." May said, walking up she and Skye went past Claire and came up to the truck door where Bennie Pollack was bringing the prisoners out of the trucks before they turned and then brought them up towards the Quinjet for a ride back to base.  
Those who were able, carried those who couldn't walk before loading them into the Quinjet.  
As soon as they had emptied the Truck and then loaded them into the passenger seats, May then took the pilot seats along with Agent Skye and Agent Pollack, Agent Wise then took her seat when the hatch closed up. Afterwards the Quinjet hovered up from the ground and took off from the Area near the truck and then flew into the air way heading back to Base.

As the quinjet was maintaining a smooth flight to the coast, Bennie and Claire sat still next to each other.  
When Claire looked at Bennie and saw him asleep, she reached out and took his hand giving it a small squeeze. She drew a small grin of relief for a moment as the Quinjet flew smoothly across the air, after a short moment of watching Bennie sleep in his seat she didn't notice the pilot door open and then Agent Skye stepped through, going down the stairs before she walked up to Claire's seat.

Claire was still looking down at Bennie when she heard someone clearing her throat. As she turned her head on following the sound, she realised that Agent Skye was standing a few feet in front of her.  
Claire gasped as she saw Skye and then spoke. "Agent Skye, I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"It's okay Agent Wise. I always wanted to think of myself as invisible, I just wanted to ask what happened to you at the Facility?" said Skye. Claire looked at Agent Skye for a moment and then she spoke.

"I got spotted by a couple of HYDRA's new guards who were part of Strike team from the Triskelion. They recognized me from my time before the Fall of shield and they captured me in the Compound."

"You're saying that there were two guards from STRIKE Team who recognised you?" said Skye

"Yes, and since my position was compromised from the start, Agent Pollack was able to get into the offices and extract the information, he planted the explosives in the compound which then probably killed the guards from STRIKE Team, but in doing so we've rescue the other prisoners." Claire replied.

"And you didn't get any new information about HYDRA's new plans and Research Facilities?" said Skye.

"Actually agent Pollack was able to collect the information, on this hard drive. Compliments of Mr Leopold Fitz." said Claire.

"Aw, good old Fitz. he knows his gadgets." said Skye.  
Claire drew a grin at Skye as she looked at her.

 **Aircraft hanger, The Playground.**

After about five or six hours of flying in the air, the Zephyr was nearing its destination.  
Bennie dozed off during the duration of the flight within the hour after take off and Claire decided to let him sleep. He stayed asleep for the whole of the trip until the Zephyr came to its destination, hovering over the open doors of the Aircraft hanger where the platform awaited for the aircraft to plant itself down on to the floor.  
The ship slowly descended upon the platform as May carefully piloted it down until she felt the wheels touch the platform and then turned off the engines whilst the platform slowly descended as well before the doors inside closed inside.  
Bennie had just taken his seatbelt off whilst Claire did the same before she went for the hatch doors, followed by Bennie and a few other agents on board the Zephyr.

It was within an hour after they entered the Playground, Bennie and Claire took the time to shower and get cleaned up before they went off for debriefing with Director Coulson.  
As soon as the two had gone to the respectable locker rooms, Claire got her clothes off and then went to take a shower whilst Bennie went to the sink in the locker room to check if he had any scars that needed to be fixed. He checked his face and his body, only to find a few minor bumps and bruises but nothing too worse.

After having her shower, Claire went to the mirror to have a look at her scars. Seeing only a few on her backs from her capture at Hydra facility, she also had a few bruises from taking a beating off the Hydra guards who interrogated her.  
So upon getting herself dressed, she went to the medical bay to get her scars checked up.

Making her way down along the hallways, Claire passed by a few other Shield agents who looked at her and drew a small grin before they went past her.  
After coming to the end of the hallway Claire turned left to head down a corridor before she reached the medical bay where the medics were doing a routine check up on their patients.  
Opening the automatic slide door, Claire went inside through the doorway when one of the doctors appeared. The doctor was a female medic who then spoke to her. "Hello Agent Wise how may I help you?"

"I'm just here for a check up, Director's orders." Claire replied.  
"Alright Agent wise, if you'll please come to the medical bed, I'll have a look at your scars." said the medic, who then led Claire to the medical bed for an examination. Whilst Claire was in the medical room getting her wounds tended, Bennie was in the Director's office for debriefing. The Debriefing started with Bennie giving a full report on his efforts to Coulson and how they managed to gain what information they could for analysis.


End file.
